Say My Name
by landslide-state-of-mind
Summary: "I didn't like my name until you moaned it down my ear." Aubrey never was a fan of her name. And then she met Chloe. (Chaubrey; rated M for smut!)


"_I didn't like my name until you moaned it down my ear." _

_For Wally, who has the very best and very filthiest Chaubrey feelings, which I appreciate._

* * *

Aubrey always hated her name, ever since she could remember. It might have started in prep, when the well intentioned but misinformed teacher looked at the painstakingly scrawled "Aubrey" under a picture of a rainbow.

"So close," she smiled condescendingly. "We'll work on turning those d's around the right way." Aubrey, being a Posen, knew she had made no error.

"That's right," she said pointing.

"No it's not sweetie, you have a b where your d should go." Even at such a young age, Aubrey wondered how someone could be this incompetent.

"My name isn't Au-drey," she said crossly. "It's Au-brey."

"What?"

"My name is Aubrey. With a B. Shouldn't you know the names of the children you're teaching?" she admonished, leaving the woman gobsmacked. Yes, she learned the precocious little blonde was right, but she was also... she couldn't put her finger on it, but most four year olds weren't speaking at a level where they could correct adults. It was downright unnerving.

Little Aubrey had gone home and informed her parents that the teachers at her prep called her Audrey and it simply wouldn't do. Her father had agreed and switched her to another prep. Again on the first day, she found herself being called Audrey. This time it was other kids, so she corrected them less firmly, but it had already cemented in her brain that she would be correcting people on her name forever.

As she got older, she didn't hate her name any less. Her mother always used her name right before she corrected her behavior or appearance. "Aubrey, young ladies do not skip indoors." "Aubrey, straighten your dress please." "Aubrey, your shoes are a mess, please be more careful." "Aubrey, posture, please. Ladies don't slouch."

The other kids at school's parents had nicknames for them. Stacie's dad called her princess, but Aubrey's dad only ever called her Aubrey. She wondered what her nickname would be if she ever got to have one. A real one, not one that was used as an insult like "Aubrey the Loser."

A few more years down the track and she still hated her name. Her father said it in a tone that reeked of disappointment, despite any achievements she made. She came home with a ninety five on her biology exam - an AP class even though she was just barely sixteen, and he shook his head. "Aubrey, you will sit until the information from five marks you missed has been learned." And it continued on that way for the whole of high school. "Not good enough, Aubrey." "Aubrey, we don't celebrate mediocrity in this family." "Aubrey, you don't have time to waste in silly music groups when you aren't scoring a hundred in every exam."

When she was set to go to college, her parents made her check the box for a roommate, even though they could easily afford a single. "Aubrey, it's time for you to make an effort to be more social. You have no friends." It only made her mad because it wasn't her choice to have every second of her life planned out. Where were these friends supposed to fit in? So she arrived at Barden and found a cheerful redhead already unpacking. Her welcome email had forewarned her that the girls' name was Chloe.

"Oh hi!" she chirped. "I'm Chloe Beale. You must be Aubrey Posen." Aubrey couldn't help but flinch at the sound of her own name. Just for a second, a tiny, microscopic wince, expecting something negative to pour out of her mouth. The redhead noticed though, but didn't indicate that she had. "I'm so excited to meet you."

It was about four weeks before Aubrey realised the redhead had shortened her name to Bree. Looking back, she found that after that first time they'd met, she hadn't called her Aubrey at all.

"You call me Bree," she observed one night as they studied on the floor together.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Should I not?"

"No it's okay," the blonde said with a small smile. "I like it." Chloe grinned back at her, unleashing the wild thumping in Aubrey's heart that she had been doing her best to ignore whenever she spent time with her. Then she remembered being a child and wondering what her nickname might have been, and smiling because now she had one and it was nice. Bree.

The year progressed, and the two girls were laying on the floor studying yet again. Chloe groaned in frustration at her textbook and slammed it shut before rolling over onto her back and looking up at the roof. Aubrey kept writing, until Chloe spoke.

"Bree?" she said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said.

"Do you not like your name?" she asked. Aubrey was surprised. She sat up and fidgeted nervously with her pen.

"What makes you ask that?" she said.

"Just… Whenever people say your name, you do this thing. Like you're trying to stop yourself from flinching," she said. Aubrey leaned back against the bed, and Chloe shuffled around to sit next to her. "I mean, it's a pretty name."

"It's not that I don't think it's a nice name," Aubrey said. She sighed. "I guess I'm not used to people using it as a prefix for something negative. Like my mom used my name when she was telling me that I had to pull my ponytail tighter or smile more. And dad would use it when he would tell me that I needed higher grades or more impressive extra-curriculars. I never even had anyone call me by a nickname until I met you. Even at school it was Aubrey the nerd. Aubrey the square."

"Oh," Chloe said. "That really sucks for you. I'm sorry."

"I never heard my name followed by something nice," she continued. "It would have meant the world to me to hear 'Aubrey, I'm proud of you', or 'Aubrey, I love you.'" She mumbled a little during the last part, and Chloe wrapped an arm around her.

"Well," she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Chlo," she said, wishing that the redhead meant it in the same way that she did. Chloe shook her head and took Aubrey's face in one hand. Her dazzling blue eyes met Aubrey's and she smiled.

"No," she said softly. "Aubrey, I love you." Then she was leaning in, and their lips were touching, and then the redhead was on her lap. Aubrey's head was reeling as their tongues met, and just before her brain shut off she registered that she loved the way Chloe said her name. It wasn't laced with sadness or disappointment. It felt delicate and valuable, and she felt like Chloe would keep it safe. Just like that, Aubrey began to hate her name a little less.

Chloe still called her Bree when they were around other people, but she used her full name when they were alone and being intimate. She'd whisper it in her ear before she kissed her way down her neck, mumble it into her skin as the blonde caressed her, or let it hang weightily in the dark of their dorm room as they lay curled up next to each other on one of their twin beds.

But it wasn't until one memorable night that Aubrey decided she liked her name after all. Chloe and Aubrey's relationship had taken a step in intensity, and two of them were now reverently undressing each other for the first time, between kisses and touches. Aubrey gently thumbed one of Chloe's nipples. Hearing the resulting gasp, she bent her mouth down and ran her tongue over the bud before closing her mouth over it.

"Oh my God Aubrey," Chloe said in a strangled whisper. It sent a wave of warmth over Aubrey's body to hear her name fall from Chloe's mouth like that, and she ached to hear it again. She challenged herself to make Chloe say her name as many times as possible, and began a sensual assault on her body. She heard her name in whispers as she dragged her tongue between the valley of her breasts, heard it as a gasp when she used her teeth to rake across the opposite nipple. It was in desperate and pleading tones as she kissed her way across ribs, and in downright needy pants as she slowed down and took her time with the light kisses across Chloe's abdomen.

Her name had never sounded so beautiful.

When she finally pressed a kiss to Chloe's sex, the tone changed again. It was lower and harsher, and preceded with profanity. "Holy shit, Aubrey." The blonde was growing wet just hearing Chloe say her name. She ran her tongue up and down her folds and heard her name in a whine and a command to keep going. Aubrey flicked her tongue over her clit a few times, and her name was spat out in wild staccato as hands fisted in her hair. She pulled away a little and let two fingers slide inside of her, biting back her own whimper as she felt just how wet Chloe was.

As she began to pump her fingers slowly, Aubrey heard her name as a deep and growling moan. She bit down hard on her lip and looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes locking with the dark and pupil-blown blue. "Say it again," she said. She curled her fingers and slowed her rhythm, and Chloe's hips moved restlessly.

"Fuck me, Aubrey, harder, please," she said in an animalistic voice. Aubrey felt her own body throbbing at the sound of Chloe saying her name in such a carnal manner, but she didn't want to take care of her own cravings until Chloe was unable to speak her name anymore. Her fingers kept going steadily, speed increasing slowly. When she used her thumb to toy with her clit at the same time, she saw her name flutter across Chloe's lips in a rapid and repeated mutter. It wasn't audible but it was a signal that she was losing control.

"Again," she said. Chloe's eyes opened questioningly. "Say my name again." It was a command. She felt Chloe begin to tighten around her fingers, and the redhead met her eyes again.

"I love you, Aubrey," she said, ending with a long drawn out wail as she came, coating the blonde's fingers with her climax. Aubrey watched her heaving chest appreciatively as her breathing returned to normal curled up against her, kissing her deeply.

"You know," she said to Chloe, "I didn't always like my name. But when you say it, it's the best thing I've ever heard in my life."

"I'm glad," Chloe said, pushing her down. "Let's see how much you like it after I use it while I describe just how thoroughly I'm going to fuck you." Aubrey swallowed hard as Chloe's mouth met her ear and she heard her name uttered as part a dirty promise that she wouldn't be able to walk by morning.

Aubrey decided that she downright loved her name.


End file.
